


un 28 de diciembre...

by Hatsherlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad Fic, Case Fic, Cock Bondage, Creampie, Cum Swallowing, Double Anal Penetration, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Fisting, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Prostate Milking, Spanking, Waxing, black kiss, extreme Johnlock, sperm swaping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un dia lluvioso, Sherlock esta aburrido mirando por la ventana del 221b. Se pregunta como poder superar su aburrimiento cuando ve el reflejo de su compañero de piso en la ventana, todas sus dudas se disipan.<br/>Este prompt, surgió de una conversación con mi novio. Espero que os guste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	un 28 de diciembre...

-Follemos, John.

**Author's Note:**

> jajajaja Feliz dia de los inocentes! :P no me matéis! XD


End file.
